Allure de Cacao
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: Juvia's at it again with attempting to potion her way into Gray's heart but things take a surprising turn when an accident causes one of the potions to spill over the recent order of chocolates that Fairy Tail received from a local bakery. What will happen when Lucy eats a few or when she decided to share her sweets? Will have multiple endings for you to "Choose Your Own Ending".
1. Potion Mishap

Greetings, everyone! Welcome to a new mini-fiction I dreamt up (quite literally, I pulled out the laptop as soon as I woke up so I could record it before it disappeared). As of right now, there will be two different endings. You, the reader, will be able to choose which occurs based on your preferences. There will be multiple uploads of conclusions, labeled as such, so that is easier for the readers to choose which ending they would prefer. Thanks for taking a peek! I don't own rights to _Fairy Tail_! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Allure de Cacao

"Excuse me, could I get a signature for this delivery?" A girl with long navy hair pulled up in a single pony called out as she approached the bar. There was a levitating trolley behind her carrying four boxes stamped with her bakery's logo; a pair of wings behind a large star that was similar to the sapphires that were her eyes. "I have a delivery for a Miss Mirajane of Fairy Tail."

Mirajane instantly appeared from behind the counter, her signature smile in place as she accepted the delivery and signed the offered clipboard. "Thank you very much, Asuka, your sweets are always a hit and you're always so quick to get us our orders. I see Shinsei isn't with you today, is he out on a job or possibly watching the shop for you?"

"It's really no trouble, I greatly enjoy my visits to the guild." Asuka smiled, blushing lightly at the mention of her partner's name. "He's home for right now, so I'm planning on closing the shop a little early to pay him a visit." With a wave, she departed from the guild and disappeared amongst the busy Mongolia streets within seconds.

The fair wizard lifted the boxes one by one and carried them to the back storage room, leaving only one on the counter so that she could serve them. They were a special order of sweets that were only available this time of year when summer was giving way to fall. Her glee grew as she opened the last box and found neatly packed containers that were the color of apricots nestled within sheets of bubble wrap. She hummed in delight as she lifted the lid and was wafted with the heavenly smells of dark chocolate. A glance at each of the boxes revealed a label that stated the kind of chocolate that each contained; milk, dark, lite, caramel, even Asuka's specialty chocolate that she had developed with Shinsei's help: hot cacao. No doubt that this was going to be a big hit among the other female wizards. "Alright, time to get them prepped."

"Gray, my darling, why won't you return my love?!" Juvia cried out as she dumped her purse at one of the tables, her eyes searching amongst the many "love potions" she had purchased recently. One bottle in particular, one that had an almost abstract styled stopper made of glass and ribbons, caused her to pause in her search. Where had this one come from? A commotion from the entrance drew her attention as the object of her affections walked in, her arms quickly sweeping across the table and moving behind one of the nearby pillars as he grew closer.

Unbeknownst to her or Mirajane, the sudden movements had caused the bottle to arch high in the air and spill its contents all over the opened boxes that the Take Over wizard had been preparing. The strange pearlized liquid quickly disappeared into the chocolates, leaving no trace as the chocolates were plated and stored behind the counter.

. . A Few Days Later . .

Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's number one Celestial Wizard, draped herself over the bar counter as she sighed heavily. The team had completed a mission from Clover and had returned extremely late last night. She had been incredibly exhausted when she had gotten back to her apartment but the intrusion of the rest of her teammates gave her little opportunity to get the rest she needed. "Mira," she whined softly. "I need a pick me up." Her shadowed toffee eyes sparked as a tall strawberry smoothie dribbled with caramel and sprinkled with a few elegant shavings of dark chocolate was placed next to her head. With each sip, her plump lips lifted ever so slightly in the corners until she was practically grinning. "So good!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Mira winked, picking up a newly washed up and beginning to dry it with a cloth. "By the way, how have you been doing?" This earned a curious tilt of the head from the blonde. "I'm talking about the companion aspect." The effect of her words were instantaneous and she couldn't hold back the giggle as Lucy's cheeks turned bright pink despite the Celestial Wizard's attempt to be calm and collected. "Natsu may be a bit enthusiastic at times but he is always sincere, not to mention his protective instincts come in handy on and off the battlefield."

"I'm going to stop you right there." Lucy held up her arms in a crossed formation of an "X" shape. "I remember all too well what happened when you brought that up. Need I remind you that he is also clueless when it comes to things that require thinking and is as stubborn as Erza at times."

"Then how about a certain Ice Wizard? He's calm, strategic, thorough, and that stripping habit of his allows you plenty of opportunities to appreciate the physique he has." The blonde could only sigh as Mira continued, taking a few sips from her drink. "Either would be excellent lifelong partners and then once you get farther down the line either would make an amazing father."

The smoothie practically shot out Lucy's nose at her friend's words, causing her vision to blur and distort as she began to cough. A glass of water was placed before her, quickly disappearing as she tilted it back and then slammed the glass back onto the countertop. "Are you insane?!" Her expression went from exasperated to thoughtful as images began to appear in her head. She hadn't thought about either of her two teammates like that, and she wasn't quite sure how to feel about the new view Mirajane had put in her head.

A familiar pinkette appeared on her left. "Yo." Natsu raised an eyebrow when he didn't receive an answer from the blonde. One of his hands rose and waved in front of her face. "Earth to Lucy, calling all Lucy's to office!"

"She must really be deep in thought." Gray took the seat on her right, his dark eyes studying her own. "Maybe she's finally over that writer's block she was telling us about the other day."

She nearly jumped out of her skin as Gray and Natsu poked her cheeks, a surprised gasp slipping between her lips as she resettled on her barstool before she tumbled to the floor. "What was that for, you jerks?" she asked, glaring between the two. A little bubble of anger formed in her chest when she noticed that Mirajane had disappeared from behind the counter. In front of her though was a box wrapped with a duo colored ribbon, one side crimson the other navy, with a small note that told her to enjoy the contents. With stiff movements, she stood and collected the box in her arms before placing enough money on the counter for the smoothie then turned away.

"What's with the cold shoulder?" Gray asked, standing as well and moving to block her way. "Look, if it's about the poking then we're sorry."

Natsu scoffed. "Why are you so touchy? It's not like I lit a fire under your butt." His expression warped into one of understanding. "Oh, is it close to that bleeding thing you girls do?" He took a few sniffs from the air around her, his face coming to a pause inches from her own. "Nope, that was last week."

Gray flinched as the pinkette was suddenly sent across the guildhall by a swift kick. "You are really clueless sometimes."

"I'm going home," the blonde huffed. "and don't you two even think of barging in this time! If I see one hair of either of you I'll sick Taurus on you." For emphasis, she paused just before leaving the guild hall to point a glare at her two male teammates and was satisfied when they shivered slightly, then slipped out into Mongolia.

It wasn't long until she reached her apartment and she was quick to lock the door behind her, as well as the windows and closed the hatch of the chimney. Her team was known to get into her place by any way possible but that wasn't going to happen today. She placed the box on her bed as she pulled the curtains together, her apartment quickly cooling as the blaring sunlight was dimmed enough to where she could still see the outlines of her furniture. The light canceling curtains that she had found a few months ago had already proved their worth in how much she was saving on energy bills alone and they were very beautiful to look at with their rosy hue. "Much better," she sighed, sprawling across her bed as she opened the box. Multiple chocolates with various decorations were neatly contained in a multicompartment style, each in their own little cubicle that was lined with a color that matched their topping. "these look delicious. I bet they would taste even better while taking a bath."

Her lips lifted into a smile, she hurried to the washroom and began to fill the tub. She slipped out of the darkwash low-rise shorts after making sure that her keys were safely tucked inside the medicine cabinet then raised the lace embroidered camisole that was the color of mint above her head, quickly depositing the clothing in the hamper as she turned off the water. The room had long since filled with steam and the soothing scent of honey made her body turn to mush as she entered the water. With careful movements, she drew the box closer to the tub and picked up one that had a thin fondant ribbon that was a dark cerise color. A hum filled her chest as the dark chocolate mixed with the raspberry that was hidden in the center, their combined flavors sending small thrills down her spine as their sweetness began to rejuvenate her tired aching body.

The next one faintly smelled of mint and bore a leave imprint, the timeless combination causing the little hairs on her body to raise. It was a similar feeling when she felt a certain Ice Wizards magic… She shook her head vigorously, attempting to clear the fog that had settled over her mind. "What was that about?" she murmured, shrugging and popping another into her mouth. This one was vastly different and it instantly set her body on fire as her cheeks flared with pink. It was just as powerful as a certain Dragon Slayer's magic but sweeter and not near as destructive. "Only one place makes this kind of chocolate. Mira must have placed another order with Asuka's Bakery. It's been so long since I've paid her a visit, I gotta stop by the next time I'm free." Her head suddenly fell back as a new sensation shot down her spine and settled in her lower belly, a soft gasp slipping between her lips. "What's…happening?" she gasped as another wave of heat assaulted her being, leaving her trembling and weak. One of her arms rose and covered her chest as she reached for one of the mint chocolates. The near icy flavor penetrated her very core as she attempted to hold back the cry that threatened to slip up her throat and the arm that had been covering her chest fell to wrap around her slim waist in the form of a self-embrace as her thighs clenched together. Before she could even register her own actions, she picked up yet another mint but it wasn't the only one she had picked up. It was as if her body exploded as the mint danced with the spiciness of the hot cacao in a way that caused her vision to blur and a certain face to come to mind. "I…I have to see him…" With shaky movements, she stood and wrapped a towel around herself, moving to the other room with the box cradled in her arms. Her reflection in the mirror revealed her glazed eyes that were lined in a color similar to the chocolates. "Have to tell him…how I feel…"

**. . . .**

Meanwhile back in the Fairy Tail girl's dorm…

"I could have sworn I had one more," Juvia murmured, looking over the bottles that she had placed on her desk and recounted them. "I know I purchased fourteen today but I'm only seeing thirteen." She glanced at the receipt list that she had received, her dark eyes quickly locating the description of the bottle in question. "Looks like the one I'm missing is a Performance Booster. They said to refrain from taking it with anything that would stimulate the body, especially chocolate or alcohol." Great waterfalls began to fall down her cheeks as she wailed. "That's why I bought it, they said that if it was combined with either it would magnify the hidden and suppressed emotions and stamina!"

* * *

Remember, I'll be uploading different endings that you the readers can pick from! I hope you enjoyed that and that I'll see you again really soon! Chao for now!


	2. Ending Option 1: GrayLu

VERY BRIEF WARNING: THE FOLLOWING UPLOADS WILL BE EXTREMELY ADULT THEMED!

IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE OR UNDER 18 THEN I SUGGEST YOU TURN BACK NOW.

For those of you who are still around…you dirty. Just kidding, I'm so glad you stuck around. I've never tried to write something as in depth as I did in the next few downloads. The dreams I had with this fanfiction were so amazing that I wanted to make sure that I got as close to it as possible. I don't own rights to Fairy Tail. This upload is for those who support GrayxLucy pairing. I have nothing against the pairing, in fact it's one that I like a lot. I don't want to be demonetized so I can't go too far with it, sadly. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gray x Lucy Ending

Gray's thoughts turned back to his blonde teammate as the day went on without any sign of her. With a huff, he stood and left the noisy guildhall behind in exchange to wander through the streets of Magnolia. The sun was starting to set so the street lanterns were slowly illuminating the cobbled streets as he went. His steps came to a halt as the familiar feeling of rain came from nearby. "I know you're there, Juvia, so quit hiding and come out." After many seconds, she finally appeared from a nearby alley, her expression one of deep admiration. "How many times have I told you to stop clinging to my shadow like a creeper?"

She instantly withered at his words but she bounced back not even a second later, her eyes alit with hope. "I have something for you, my love! I made it myself so you better eat it all!" Juvia smiled, holding out a parcel wrapped in glittering paper the color of a cloudless sky. "I made sure that they were perfect, just like my beloved! So please, take them and eat them! How about right now?" Her own hands tore apart the paper and lifted the lid, revealing chibified Grays made of chocolate and decorated with various frosting colors. "They look delicious, don't they? You should have one right now!"

He held up a hand as she attempted to shove one into his mouth. The thought of eating something so similar to his appearance for some reason caused his stomach to twist and there was the heavy scent of mixed potions coming from the box. Most likely she had laced them. "Hold on a second! I just ate so let me take them home and I'll enjoy them later."

Juvia practically squealed with delight and quickly closed the box. "Oh, yes, I completely understand! Just be sure to come and see me as soon as you finish with them, alright? Well, I better be going. Toodles!" With a wave while handing him the box and clothing that he had discarded along the way, she disappeared down the alley and out of sight.

"Even by Fairy Tail's standards, she's an oddball." Gray shook his head, tucking the box under his arm as he continued on his way.

By the time he reached Lucy's apartment, the sun had fully disappeared from the sky and he was now bathed in the flickering lights of the street lamps. The new curtains she had purchased a while back were closed and he doubted that she was awake anyway. He made the mental note to stop by tomorrow morning to check on her before heading to the guild and turned away. His suspicions of the chocolates were confirmed when he entered his own place, the overwhelming smells of magic and herbs making his skin crawl as he placed them in refrigerator before he entered the living room. The lacrima television came to life as he pushed a button on the remote and he was surprised to see the news station cover their recent job with pictures and videos. He cringed as they described the destruction that their team had caused. "That's just how we do things." With a smile, he shook his head as he stepped into the washroom and turned on the shower after removing his briefs.

The water fell over his body in streams that traced over the muscular planes that were testimony to his physical training and immense magical abilities. Steam that slowly built up from the water began to dance around the room and he released just the slightest bit of his magic that caused the steam to sparkle. "Looks like I've still got it," he smirked, turning off the water and patting himself dry briefly before stepping out into his bedroom. "wonder what Lucy would think of that."

"I've always thought your magic was beautiful," His movements stalled at the sound of her low voice, instantly spotting her sitting on the bed. She was focused on the lingering steam clouds that held a few sparkling clusters that danced around the room. Lucy was dressed in a simple low cut dress that looked as though it was made of silk that was the color of roses, the intricate and delicate lace that covered her chest straining against its stitches with every breath she took. The split hem barely reached her mid-thigh, the moonlight and street lamps mixing together to bathe her in an almost ethereal glow as her eyes fixated on him. "but they are nothing compared to you."

He could literally feel her eyes devour every inch of his skin as she simply sat there in silence. Gray swallowed the lump in his throat as he forced his eyes to stay on her face as she stood and began to take steps towards him. His breath caught in his throat as he couldn't help but appreciate the way her hips swayed and the luscious curves that the dress hugged. "You say that as if I'm a chick and need to be told I'm pretty."

The giggle that came from her was unlike any he had heard; low, almost seductive. It made his heart skip several beats. "I didn't mean it that way and you know it."

"Yeah, couldn't help it." he chuckled, his lips lifting in the corners slightly. He blinked as she wobbled slightly, his hands rising to her shoulders as he moved closer to help her balance. She must have really been exhausted if she was in this state. "Easy there, how about you-" His words faded into a low moan as her arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and her chest came into contact with his own, her softness causing his skin to heat slightly. The smell of honey was radiating from her being as she simply rested her head against his chest. "L-Lucy, you must be exhausted after yesterday and us staying so late last night didn't help you. Sorry." Alarm filled him as the fabric of her nightie brushed his hips then the feeling of something warmer and softer brushed his thigh. His hands drew her away, his expression one of confusion as she whined softly. It felt as though his whole being froze as she looked up at him with glazed eyed that shone through the darkness of the room. Something was up. "Lucy?"

A lone tear slipped down her cheek as he called her name, his voice causing every fiber in her being to sing. "Why did you push me away, Gray?" The disappointment and sadness in her voice caused a red flag to wave in his mind and his suspicions rose as she attempted to wrap her arms around him again. Steeling himself, he placed his hands once more on her shoulders and returned her to the bed before disappearing in the kitchen. Filling a glass with water, he mixed in a powder he had purchased after the first potion fiasco. It would nullify any potion's effects within minutes. He made sure to keep calm as she called his name in a soft voice. Glass filled, he returned to stand before her and instructed her to drink. Everything in his body trembled as she refused and pouted. "You're going to have to make me."

"You want it, you got it." His power flared and tendrils of ice rose to wrap themselves around her wrists that forced her to lie flat on the bed. She grunted and gasped, her hands attempted to remove the vine-like ice but fell slack with a gasp as he leaned over her, glass in hand. "Now be a good girl and take this."

Her head turned to the side, revealing flushed cheeks. He was so distracted by the sight of her spread-eagled across his bed that he didn't have time to dodge as she sat up suddenly and shoved something into his mouth just before the ice forced her back into the mattress. Whatever it was melted the second it entered his mouth and filled it with sweet mint chocolate. The lingering taste of magic all but confirmed his suspicions that a potion was involved. "Crap," he whispered as a shiver wracked his spine when one of her legs rose and brushed his hip. "no, don't give in. I have to drink the water."

"Gray?" her soft voice called, causing his eyes to open and lock with her own as he prepared to raise the glass to his lips. His breathing became erratic as she wiggled against him slightly, one of his hands resting on her hips to prevent her from falling to the floor. A gasp slipped from between her lips as he lifted her farther onto the bed with ease, their hips ghosting against one another. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barged in like this."

His head fell to rest on her shoulder as he chuckled. "You kidding? We break into your apartment more than you know." Another shiver wracked his body as she arched her back when his hand of its own accord deposited the glass on the nearby bedside table and instead cupped her cheek, his fingers gently tucking a cluster of blonde hair behind her ear as her lips quivered. "Lucy, I can't guarantee that I can hold out much longer. I don't think my body will listen to me anymore." The ice around her wrists dissipated and he couldn't suppressed a moan as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Gray was so close now he could feel every breath that she took and the foreign magic was causing a delicious fog that caused his blood to race. "Lucy, think about what you're doing. Do you really think of me this way?"

Her movements stalled as his words filled the space around them. All she could see was that Gray was focused on her, something she had wished and dreamt about, but not once had she imagined he would ask such a question. "I always have, then it grew into something more," she finally whispered, her eyes baring into his own that were now outlined with dark brown. "but I could never say it though. I wasn't sure of how you felt since you are always so stoic about these kinds of-" A gasp slipped from her as he suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him as he shifted to lean against the headboard, his breathing quick and loud in her ear as her legs settled on either side of his waist. They were now pressed flush against one another, no space to be found between their bodies as they trembled in unison.

"Dummy," he whispered, tightening his hold around her. "do I have to spell it out for you?" Gray pulled back ever so slightly so that he could nuzzle her gently. "All the times I raced to your side, listened to your stories, even gave you a heads up when a book you've been wanting popped up on the market…I couldn't be too obvious. You're a smart girl, Lucy," his lips brushed across her cheek, earning a soft gasp. "beautiful," a kiss on the tip of her nose, "kind hearted," a kiss on her other cheek, "and such a passionate person that it was impossible for me not to fall for you."

All of their movements froze as Lucy's clothed womanhood met with Gray's stiffened member. He hadn't thought to redress after the shower and her scandalous underwear did little to contain the softness of her nether lips. The smallest traces of sweat began to form on his back as she experimentally shifted in his lap, causing them both to hiss softly as their hips ground together with delicious friction. Her name fell from his mouth as she rose up on her knees and deftly unclasped the strings that rested around her waist, his mouth filling with saliva as she playfully waived a damp thong that was barely more than a cluster of strings between them like a flag before tossing it across the room. His mouth opened to ask once more if she was one hundred percent certain and saw stars as a few droplets of her essence landed on his now throbbing manhood. "L-Lucy…" he ground out, letting himself fall forward so that he was on top, pressing his body against her own and earning a mewl of desire from the Celestial Wizard. "You want an answer, I'll give you one." He pulled back, one of his hands rising to cup her cheek once more while the other rested on her thigh and began to trace patterns across her fair skin while her hands rose to cup his face. Her eyes slid closed as he finally brought his head closer and pressed his lips against hers in what was supposed to be a gentle kiss but instead devoured every breath she attempted to take.

A soft moan slipped up her throat as his tongue brushed her lips, begging for entrance, and she parted them with pleasure, welcoming him with her own that danced with his. Lucy's back arched as one of his hands brushed her left breast, her mouth opening slightly more and giving him the prime opportunity to dominate her lips further. A cry tore from her as his hand gently began to mold the mound, massaging it with care and precision. There had been plenty of times where she had requested he helped her with a muscle ache or inflamed tendon, his magic and movements easing every physical ailment she suffered from after missions. The feeling of the soft fabric moving across her skin made her long for it disappear so that only his hands were touching her. Her own hands moved to his back, where they began to trace patterns that caused his skin to tingle. "G-Gray," she whispered as his body gently pressed against her own. The pink that entered her cheeks grew as their bodies began to move in unison, each breath she took earned the softest of kisses to her neck while every breath he took earned him a gentle nibble on the earlobe. "I…I've dreamt of this…"

"Then I'd better step up my game," he whispered, reclaiming her lips in a kiss that sent bolts of lightning down to her womanhood and left her breathless. "it's rude to not live up to a woman's expectations, and I'll never lose the image you have of me." The Ice Wizard trailed kisses down her throat and collarbone until he reached her right breast. Elation filled him as she arched her back when he collected the little bud in his mouth, cursing at the fabric that covered her and prevented him from feeling the entirety of her being. He didn't hate clothing, despite what others thought with his stripping habit, but in this moment he did. His own back arched slightly as one of her legs rose and rested on his hip while one of her hands rose to bury in his hair, her nails gently scratching his scalp as she began to comb it.

* * *

I was literally a blushing mess. If you guys want me to continue off of each ending I certainly can, I'm just being a little wary since I've been noticing a lot of other authors being shut down lately.


	3. Ending Option 2: NatsuLu

VERY BRIEF WARNING: THE FOLLOWING UPLOADS WILL BE EXTREMELY ADULT THEMED!

IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE OR UNDER 18 THEN I SUGGEST YOU TURN BACK NOW.

For those of you who are still around…you dirty. Just kidding, I'm so glad you stuck around. I've never tried to write something as in depth as I did in the next few downloads. The dreams I had with this fanfiction were so amazing that I wanted to make sure that I got as close to it as possible. I don't own rights to Fairy Tail. This upload is for those who support NatsuxLucy pairing. I have nothing against the pairing, in fact it's one that I like a lot. I don't want to be demonetized so I can't go too far with it, sadly. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Natsu x Lucy Ending

Happy had gone off with Wendy on an errand for his favorite snowy white feline earlier and had decided to spend the night with them, which left Natsu to his own devices. "Geesh, what's her problem?" Natsu huffed, casting a glance up at the apartment above him. No matter which entrance he tried, he couldn't get in without breaking something. She must have been really upset to pull out all the stops to prevent him from entering. "Damn." Spinning on his heel, he began the trek home. It wasn't until he was home that he realized the sun had set and it was one of his favorite times. "Dinnertime!" He quickly made his way to the refrigerator and opened it with a grin, swiftly grabbing the components he needed to whip up the King of All Sandwiches! Natsu couldn't help the building excitement that filed him as layer upon layer of meats, cheese, and condiments were put together and didn't stop until he was out of bread. Of course, by that time, it was far too big to fit in his mouth…that's what a normal person would have thought. "Alright, King of Sandwiches, prepare to be eaten!" With a cheer, he ignited both of his hands, squashed the mountain in front of him, and shoved the whole thing into down his gullet in one fell swoop like a magician making a rabbit disappear. His belly protruded threateningly for a few seconds, causing him to groan in satisfaction as he nearly rolled off his chair. "Oh, yeah, that was great!" A new movement from his body caused him to blink a few times. "What was that? You want more?" Standing, he wobbled over to the pantry. "Alrighty, what'll it be?" He grew frustrated when it denied everything he listed and it wasn't until he had run out of options that he realized the hunger he felt was a different kind. "Aw man, not this again," Natsu grumbled as his belly returned to normal size. "this has been happening way too often for my liking. When will I ever get it go away?" Slipping out of his one-arm jacket and pants as he made his way to the rustic shower, he turned on the water and stepped under the spray.

Steam instantly filled the residence and became a dense fog as he remained under the water's spray for longer than usual. Frustration grew in his chest as he looked down his body and found the object of the cause of the strange hunger. There, between his legs, his member stood at attention. "C'mon, this is getting old. Why do you keep popping up like you do? You never used to do that," he hissed as a few droplets of water simmered across his sensitively stretched skin. "Why now?" A growl rose from his throat as an image came to mind, more specifically a certain someone, and his member gave a twitch. "Damnit…why does this keep happening?" His movements froze as a new smell entered the steam, one that was heavy with honey and caused every fiber in his being to ignite. Natsu would know that scent anywhere. His onyx eyes rose from the wood floor and searched through the fog while his hand turned off the water and slipped into a new pair of briefs and pants. The tension between his legs was somewhat hidden thanks to his pants, but that did little to relieve the discomfort it caused. Every one of his senses was on high alert as he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Walking into the next room, he blinked in surprise at the sight before him.

"Oh, hey Natsu!" Lucy smiled, briefly turning his way as she held up a plate. She was dressed just like she had been before- no wait, something was different. It looked like the shirt and shorts the color of roses had been sewn together, a simple brown belt around her waist. He's heard Lisanna talk about clothes like that, what was it called again…a romper? Her keys weren't in sight, a very odd rarity. Lucy's eyes couldn't help but visibly trace every single muscle that was visible. Natsu hadn't bothered to put on a shirt and she could help but send a silent prayer of appreciation to the stars at the magnificent physique displayed before her. "Sorry, I kind of let myself in."

His attention shifted to the plate that she held, a familiar scent tickling his nose. There were a few chocolates arranged in the symbol for "fire" and looked even more familiar than the way they smelled. "No way, are those what I think they are?!" Natsu quite literally jumped up and down like a child as she nodded, swiping one and popping it in his mouth. He wasn't one for sweets but this chocolate was the exception! The familiar flavors of peppers laced with sugar and cinnamon spread across his tongue as if the chocolate itself was alive. "Oh, yeah! I'm fired up!"

"Not so fast," the Celestial Wizard held up a hand as he made to attack the plate, moving it so that she was between him and the chocolates. "first I need you to do something for me." Natsu's head tilted to the right as her smile turned devious. "Tell me, why were you talking to yourself in the shower?" If Lucy didn't know any better, she would have sworn he blushed.

"Wow, Luce, never took you for a pervert. To think you'd sneak into one of your teammate's house at this time of night and then peep on them in the shower?" He shook his head, attempting to cool his face before she noticed, his lips lifted into a smirk. "Quite the shocker."

Lucy tsked her tongue, stepping closer to him as her hand toyed with the belt that held his pants in place. "You're one to talk, you've broken into my place more times than I can count. And don't even get me started on how many times you've seen my birthday suite." A strange low purr entered her voice as she leaned closer. "I have an idea, why don't we play a game?"

"What for?" Natsu peered into her face intently, his gaze never leaving her own but the little hairs on his body rose as her fingers brushed the sensitive skin of his abdomen before withdrawing. Now that she was closer, there was something strange about the her scent. There was an underlying scent that reminded him of the chocolates that she kept out of his reach but there was the scent of mixed magic coming from her. Most of it was hers but there was a hint of an unfamiliar magic. It didn't match any of their guildmembers so it had to belong to a complete stranger. A thought entered his mind, one he didn't like one bit, and couldn't hold back his own tsk. It was then that he realized he could barely hear a word she said due to the pounding in his ears.

"Don't give me that, here I thought I would share some of my special chocolate with you in exchange for a simple game and this is the reaction I get?" she waved a finger in his face. Lucy's lips lifted into a smirk as he took a step back, a conflicted expression on his face. "Whatever happened to the Dragon Slayer who never backed down from any challenger? Maybe I should just go home and eat them all by myself." When she didn't receive an answer, she turned and made to walk out the door.

Before he even realized it, he had beaten her to the door and had her pinned against the wood. One of his hands had formed a fist next to her head while the other had clenched around the doorknob but he hoovered mere inches from making any contact with her directly. He was beginning to understand why his manhood was acting strangely, as well as the heart beating in his chest. There was only one other thing that could get him shaken like this besides the thought of a coming battle…and that was the woman in front of him. If he came any closer, then the enraged dragon in his pants would be found out. "What are the rules?" he growled lowly, the hammering in his chest intensifying as she shivered.

"They're simple…" she could barely whisper. The heat radiating from him was intoxicating and tinted the fog that had covered her mind red along the edges of her vision. "Here's how it works: you want a chocolate, you have to answer a question or fulfill a request. You follow?" Lucy smiled as he nodded. "Very good." Her fingers rose to the plate, selecting one, then brought it towards his face. A strange glint entered her eyes as her hand dipped suddenly and a droplet of the chocolate landed on his toned chest. "Oh, no, looks like I made a mess. Can't let it go to waste." With a swipe of her thumb, gently applying enough pressure so that her nail scraped his tanned skin, she collected the dark substance and brought it up to her own lips where she licked it clean. It felt as though his blood was boiling as he watched her tongue appear and disappear from between her plump lips. His breath caught as she proceeded to raise the remainder of the sweet up to him and internally grinned as she shivered when he gently took it from between her fingers with only his lips. "There, didn't I say it was going to be easy?" she all but sighed, her breathing slightly erratic.

Natsu smirked, asking if it worked both ways and received a nod. "Alright, Lucy, I've got a question for you." His voice dropped to barely above a whisper as it grew serious and his lips formed a line. "What have you been up to tonight?"

Lucy blinked a few times, surprised by his question. "Well, I went home after leaving the guild and took a bath. I had a few of the chocolates too." Her eyebrows rose as he explained that she smelled slightly off and opened her mouth to explain about using her new bath potion when a chocolate appeared mere centimeters from her lips, nestled between two of his fingers. It look like it was on the verge of melting so she hurried to accept it between her own and blinked in confusion as he shook his head. A bright pink flush entered her cheeks as she understood what he was suggesting and she instead accepted the chocolate with her lips. The brief contact of his fingers against her was enough to send bolts of electricity down her spine and heat to gather in her lower abdomen. It was her turn now. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the heat in her chest grew. "Natsu, I want the truth." A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she looked up at him, her eyes filling with sadness. "You care more for Lisanna than me, you even love her, don't you?"

The Dragon Slayer found himself cursing under his breath at the vulnerability that radiated from her. His bangs fell and shadowed his eyes. "She's good friend, all of the other guildmembers are. We've known each other since we were kids so it's natural for us to be close. I can't help but to care for her." His words caused more tears to spill down her cheeks and he couldn't bear the thought that he was causing them. Something new rose in his chest as her figure began to tremble, something that made him ache as if every tear that she shed was a knife that cut into his chest. "But what we have is different. It's not something that easy for me to put into words," he shook his head, a hand rising to scratch the back of his head as he retreated slightly. "I'm not good when it comes to stuff like this. I barely understand it myself." His breath caught as she picked up a chocolate and placed it between her lips, biting it in half before offering it to him, saying that he only answered half of her question so he would receive only half of the treat. His eyes remained locked on the one between her lips as he accepted the chocolate. If he couldn't put it to words, maybe he could try something a little different.

Lucy's eyes widened as she was suddenly pulled forward and felt something incredibly warm trace her mouth, causing shivers to dance along her body. The blush in her cheeks intensified as her breath was stolen by a pair of searing lips that pressed against her own. Her eyes drifted closed as the soft yet warm appendage gently slipped the chocolate from between her teeth and into his own mouth before he pulled away. The growing heat in her abdomen was nearly unbearable and there was a new wet heat that was making itself known between her thighs.

It didn't go unnoticed by Natsu though and a twitch came from within his pants in response to the new yet heavenly scent in the air. "What about you, huh?" he growled, his figure trembling as he fought to control the raging desire that was beginning to grow. "How do you feel about me?" Every fiber in his body roared as the plate fell from her hands, thankfully landing in a way that didn't waste the few remaining chocolates, and they began to trace patterns across his torso. A fog was beginning to fill his mind as her hands brushed just above his belt and it was getting harder for him to refrain from touching her. He'd never had this much trouble so why was it so difficult now? His eyes widened as her hands bent his head, bringing him closer to her face and he though for a second she was going to kiss him, but she instead rested his head on her shoulder.

"Why don't I show you instead?" she whispered into his ear, her lips teasing the sensitive skin of the lobe before following his jawline. Pride filled her chest as each press of her lips against his skin earned her a low growl from the Dragon Slayer and hissed softly as his warm hands moved to her waist, her spine tingling as his calloused fingers traced patterns across her skin through the fabric of the romper. It was as her lips reached his other ear that his hands snaked behind her and took firm hold of her behind. A surprised gasp slipped from her as he lifted and pressed her up against the door, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he ground against her.

Natsu was a Fire Dragon Slayer, fire was second nature to him, but the fire in his belly at this moment was different than any he had ever tasted. Every breath she took fanned it, every soft moan caused it to grow tenfold, every shift of her body threw gasoline on the fire. His being trembled as her hands wrapped around him and she raked her nails down his back. The blonde whimpered as his head dipped and his tongue gently trailed from her shoulder to behind her ear where he nibbled the sensitive skin. "Sorry," he whispered, his breath catching as she nibbled the pulse point in his neck. "but I'm changing the rules a little." A squeal slipped from her lips as he lifted her even higher as he swooped down to pick up the plate and he carried her towards the back room. Lucy's eyes were wide as he nearly piledrove her into the mattress, a retort ready on her lips that quickly disappeared as his lips returned to her neck.

* * *

I was a blushing mess during this whole thing! I was a little wary on how far to take these chapters since I've been noticing a lot of other authors being blocked and removed because of their content. Can't wait to hear what you think!


End file.
